Team Powerhouse strikes
by japirate777
Summary: When a powerful group of super villains come to the city of saitama, they seem unstoppable, no hero can defeat them! But with Genos's cries for help unanswered will even Saitama be able to stop this threat?
1. Chapter 1 - Licolitch strikes

One punch man vs. Team Powerhouse…

Hello, my name is Semons and I seem to have accidentally fallen in to a portal leading to this new dimension. Here they seem to rank heroes by letters and numbers, it all seems quite odd to me at least. They also rank the villains quite odd, with wolf, lion, demon, dragon and god. I once defeated a goddess though and sometimes they're even weaker than dragons oddly enough.

Only the odd gods though, such as the god of cables… they may be immortal but if you can dodge their cable's they basically are just like a normal human to battle hand to hand. Although enough about that, your probably wondering what this new world is even like.

My full team actually fell with me, were a team of supervillans and Flameborg as well as me are the team leaders. Pigsla's Flameborg's girlfriend and they like fighting together and although Pigsla has giant muscles and could probably tackle the empire state building she's not the strongest of our group.

Next, is Conner (who used to be named Butter but decided that wasn't a very good name and rightfully so) he commands glue. Yes, I'm not kidding, he can create glue from thin air and has a whole glue gun than he can shift in to an astral or void gun depending on the strength of the enemy. He's useful for when were fighting a lot of goodies. He usually rides in on the head of Ying; one of William's robots that can shoot lasers and duel wields swords able to slice through titanium.

William (the creator of Ying) also built himself a suit called Thunderclock that can shoot thunder and destroy buildings with a yellow ray of light. The problem with the suit though is that it can't fight well in close quarters and can barely stand up right on the ground!

So, together were team powerhouse! Usually only opposed by other groups of superheroes that have gone unchallenged for too long and need a proper challenge, but taking this realm on will be way too easy since most heroes seem to fight alone! How dumb, it reminds me of when I was new to being a villain, ah but at least then I had some backup power I didn't know how to control. Take this mumen rider fellow for example, he rides around on a bike with no powers and hasn't even joined a team! In fact, he seemed like the perfect 1st pit stop for us as we spotted him around the city.

The plan was to sneak up to any of the unsuspecting citizens around him and steal their wallet so we could lure this rider to us. But, since we can never be too safe we took the whole team, although it did look a bit suspicious with an alien, a mutant pig and 3/4th's demon walking around the streets. Of course since Conner simply looks like a normal human we sent him to do the dirty work of blending in and he did a bit too good a job.

You see, Conner is a bit of a master with sleight of hand but he needed to make it clear that he stole the woman's wallet so Mumen rider would even come. He ended up stealing it and then giving her the little expression of snarky ignorance that should imply "this is your wallet" but instead of her being mad she said…

"You shouldn't wave your wallet around like that someone might steal it!"

I almost bit my whole tongue off with that. By that time Mumen rider had already rode off and our plan to battle him seemed in the dust until we heard another nearby call for help!

"A dragon's attacking!" a woman wearing a turquoise dress shouted! We all ran to see if we could check on Mumen Rider's fighting ability (all except for Conner who returned the purse a little too kindly). Although what I didn't expect was that the dragon the woman mentioned was my very own pet!

Hey! Mumen rider here reporting for duty! Today something quite strange happened and it was totally unexpected. I think even the class S's should be notified, a powerful new evil team has come on to the scene and they pose quite a problem especially for a C-class like me.

You see, I was just biking home after battling the beetle man who caught me a bit by surprise, he shot poison darts at me but I got on my bike and drove at him, which should at least be good for now, but before I had time to check if he was going to get back up I heard a scream about a dragon threatening someone's life! So I biked over as fast as I could and found a giant dragon made of bone with a horrific spike bulging out of its head! Then, riding the dragon they're was a woman with orange skin and a red dress carrying a flaming sword in her black belt (not a karate kind, it was probably made of coal)

"Licolitch, calm down!" the woman requested with a calm monotone voice that at the same time made her sound like she was quite invigorated. Meanwhile though the dragon was shooting some kind of black smoke out of it's mouth and it's empty holes where eyes should be seemed to shoot out some kind of steam. Creepy! I couldn't even find the words to describe such a… MONSTER!

"S… stop in the name of…" I began

"Mumen Rider. I've been waiting to fight you, you're the 1st hero I have on my checklist and I'm hoping to get at least 2 heroes defeated tonight so let's hurry up ok," the woman with orange skin replied. I was shocked, a woman was hunting down heroes and she's going after me first! I needed to stop her before she got to the other C-rank's! I ran at her and tried punching her in the face but she held up a hand to block it and got off her dragon. "You don't even have such above average strength! How disappointing,"

"Y… your quite strong!" Sweat began falling down my face but she didn't even flinch as she jumped in to the air lifting me with her and then tossed me down in to the concrete… I didn't wake up for a few hours.

I'm worried! More heroes might be in danger if a villain like her is afoot!

So, Semons back.


	2. Chapter 2 - King: The strongest man

So, Semons back, and now were going after the apparent strongest man in this dimension! His name…

Is king

Flameborg even got upset that he was considered the strongest man and so I'm pretty sure he's going to try and battle him one on one to see who's stronger but personally I'm worried for Flameborg since this King guy is ranked so high, were going straight from beating up a C-class to an S-class so I'm not sure if our wolf status will even let the King battle be known. But tonight we slept at a hotel and I fell in to a deep sleep

When I woke up I was surrounded by evil caterpillar robots that were eating through the hotel we were in and I immediately called out for Flameborg to help. I didn't even have my trusty sword of wildfire and I had to fight the robot bugs with my bare hands. I quickly used some magic to turn up my body temperature so I could drill my hands right in to the bugs and rip them apart. Once the other robots saw this they ran down to other floors in our hotel but as Flameborg tried to help me get down the stairs to the other bugs a powerful bug blocked the way.

The bug wore a scouter and had black skin coated with spikes. I quickly found my trusty wildfire sword and joined Flameborg in the fight. I slashed at the creature with all my might and… nothing happened! Flameborg tried to, he slashed at the creature with his void sword usually able to cut through literally anything and it bounced off sending him with it. This bug demanded that I transform in to my more powerful form!

"Sunfire mode activate!" I screamed as my body was surrounded with heat it felt good as my body felt bathed in a thick ray of power but as I went to hit my sword at the impending beast…

"Semons you burned through the hotel bed!" Conner called looming over me with an annoyed look on his face. In the background I could see William trying to explain the situation to the manager of the hotel, it had all been a dream. My back hurt as I walked to the door he sounded mad but the sounds of the robot caterpillars still ruled in my head. Was King going to be that powerful, able to resist Flameborg's sword like it was nothing? The question attacked my brain.

"It's fine we don't need to pay for it," I spoke seriously but dazed to the hotel manager whose eyes quickly turned to a very dark red as his mouth shut from what he was saying. Good thing my spell worked too, I could see he had a 2000 dollar loan for us to pay and truthfully were all pretty poor.

"You don't need to pay for it," he repeated and lazily walked back down the stairs. Conner seemed quite relieved but I was still quite tense about what my dream was supposed to mean.

"Come on guys let's battle King,"

To find where King would be next wasn't easy, when we looked at what crimes he had recently cleaned up they were really all over the place but he seemed to mainly have stamps of helping with crimes and that seemed especially odd for a hero like him, does he have a team to back him up? What would that mean for us? As we asked around where we might find King we got some weird answers.

"You'll find King when you meet your destiny,"

"He should be at the next hero convention! I'm so excited!"

But, when we tried asking some bald guy with his cyborg boyfriend he told me where he lived but as weren't sure if he was telling the truth we simply knocked on the door to make sure we didn't barge in to someone having a bath or anything. What mainly surprised me though was that King's steps didn't even make much noise! I thought as being the strongest man he would also have quite strong feet but eh, who knows. After I told my dream I thought it would encourage the whole team to help along and let us all work in harmony for a common threat. To be honest it just scared them and so only Flameborg and me came.

"Oh uh hi, welcome inside," King welcomed us as he opened the door but his expression quickly turned to confusion as he looked around awkwardly. It seems he hadn't planed on anyone coming or at least not for anything formal, his apartment he lived in was quite messy with pizza boxes still not cleaned up and his game console on. Speaking of not cleaned up, King just looked like a normal guy except with a scar that ran down his face. "Is Fubuki with you for her gaming lessons?"

"No just me and Flameborg, were the up and coming team Powerhouse and we've came to challenge you to a battle since we heard you're the strongest man, or did we get the wrong house?" me and Flameborg asked and sweat poured down his face he seemed quite nervous but then his face lit up.

"Oh uh your at the wrong house," he replied. I guessed we found the wrong person and turned tail going back to our base. Except that my guess was wrong, when I looked at all the people who were part of the hero association King was ranked 7 with a picture of the guy we met. But why would he lie, was he so strong he didn't want to accidentally kill us by mistake, is he so overcome with worry about his power and his inability to control it he just wanted to keep his apartment safe? Who knows, but next up, were hunting that Fubuki person he mentioned… she seems like a good fight!


	3. Chapter 3 - Fubuki's Power

So, Semons back, and now were going after the apparent strongest man in this dimension! His name…

Is king

Flameborg even got upset that he was considered the strongest man and so I'm pretty sure he's going to try and battle him one on one to see who's stronger but personally I'm worried for Flameborg since this King guy is ranked so high, were going straight from beating up a C-class to an S-class so I'm not sure if our wolf status will even let the King battle be known. But tonight we slept at a hotel and I fell in to a deep sleep

When I woke up I was surrounded by evil caterpillar robots that were eating through the hotel we were in and I immediately called out for Flameborg to help. I didn't even have my trusty sword of wildfire and I had to fight the robot bugs with my bare hands. I quickly used some magic to turn up my body temperature so I could drill my hands right in to the bugs and rip them apart. Once the other robots saw this they ran down to other floors in our hotel but as Flameborg tried to help me get down the stairs to the other bugs a powerful bug blocked the way.

The bug wore a scouter and had black skin coated with spikes. I quickly found my trusty wildfire sword and joined Flameborg in the fight. I slashed at the creature with all my might and… nothing happened! Flameborg tried to, he slashed at the creature with his void sword usually able to cut through literally anything and it bounced off sending him with it. This bug demanded that I transform in to my more powerful form!

"Sunfire mode activate!" I screamed as my body was surrounded with heat it felt good as my body felt bathed in a thick ray of power but as I went to hit my sword at the impending beast…

"Semons you burned through the hotel bed!" Conner called looming over me with an annoyed look on his face. In the background I could see William trying to explain the situation to the manager of the hotel, it had all been a dream. My back hurt as I walked to the door he sounded mad but the sounds of the robot caterpillars still ruled in my head. Was King going to be that powerful, able to resist Flameborg's sword like it was nothing? The question attacked my brain.

"It's fine we don't need to pay for it," I spoke seriously but dazed to the hotel manager whose eyes quickly turned to a very dark red as his mouth shut from what he was saying. Good thing my spell worked too, I could see he had a 2000 dollar loan for us to pay and truthfully were all pretty poor.

"You don't need to pay for it," he repeated and lazily walked back down the stairs. Conner seemed quite relieved but I was still quite tense about what my dream was supposed to mean.

"Come on guys let's battle King,"

To find where King would be next wasn't easy, when we looked at what crimes he had recently cleaned up they were really all over the place but he seemed to mainly have stamps of helping with crimes and that seemed especially odd for a hero like him, does he have a team to back him up? What would that mean for us? As we asked around where we might find King we got some weird answers.

"You'll find King when you meet your destiny,"

"He should be at the next hero convention! I'm so excited!"

But, when we tried asking some bald guy with his cyborg boyfriend he told me where he lived but as weren't sure if he was telling the truth we simply knocked on the door to make sure we didn't barge in to someone having a bath or anything. What mainly surprised me though was that King's steps didn't even make much noise! I thought as being the strongest man he would also have quite strong feet but eh, who knows. After I told my dream I thought it would encourage the whole team to help along and let us all work in harmony for a common threat. To be honest it just scared them and so only Flameborg and me came.

"Oh uh hi, welcome inside," King welcomed us as he opened the door but his expression quickly turned to confusion as he looked around awkwardly. It seems he hadn't planed on anyone coming or at least not for anything formal, his apartment he lived in was quite messy with pizza boxes still not cleaned up and his game console on. Speaking of not cleaned up, King just looked like a normal guy except with a scar that ran down his face. "Is Fubuki with you for her gaming lessons?"

"No just me and Flameborg, were the up and coming team Powerhouse and we've came to challenge you to a battle since we heard you're the strongest man, or did we get the wrong house?" me and Flameborg asked and sweat poured down his face he seemed quite nervous but then his face lit up.

"Oh uh your at the wrong house," he replied. I guessed we found the wrong person and turned tail going back to our base. Except that my guess was wrong, when I looked at all the people who were part of the hero association King was ranked 7 with a picture of the guy we met. But why would he lie, was he so strong he didn't want to accidentally kill us by mistake, is he so overcome with worry about his power and his inability to control it he just wanted to keep his apartment safe? Who knows, but next up, were hunting that Fubuki person he mentioned… she seems like a good fight!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Need for speed

Meanwhile, I Flameborg was forced to deal with some actual heroes instead of having sushi and yam tempura (lucky). But our team was made up of the strongest members of the team (mainly me and Ying) and we were sure ready for a fight! At first, we were kind of unsure what to do, we wanted to challenge heroes but not become actual murderers. We may be a group of super villains but if somebody is trying to come and give us helpful advice we don't want to kill them. Luckily enough though we quickly spotted a fight between Lightning Max and some Kraken like creature.

"Ughh I need some backup! Anyone please!" Lightning Max asked dodging a bunch of thunder and astral zaps coming from the kraken like beast. The Kraken like creature seemed to have cornered him to a concentrated place and was trying to keep him there. I turned to Ying and gave him a little nod signalling for him to first go after the kraken to give hope to Max then turn on him. Just in case though, Ying turned in to his Astral mode making all of the kraken's astral energy make him stronger.

"I, the kraken beast am a threat far beyond any of your mere humans imaginations! My power will destroy everything and every…" the kraken like creature began. Sadly though Ying jumped and did a trillion ton punch on the beast (kind of overkill but it always is nice). Lightning Max was scared now, just like we wanted and so, William and me introduced ourselves to Max.

"Hello, Max. We know who you are but you don't know who we are, we are a group called Team Powerhouse, that robot too. [Ying is a robot if you don't remember] We have come to challenge you to a fight but that Kraken beast seems to have gotten in our way. Are you alright now to fight or do you need more time?" I asked in my most calm and collective voice.

"What is that monster robot you have with you?" Max replied with disgust in his voice, he didn't want to be anyway a part of us and I respect that. Sadly, Semons is the fastest member of the team so when he ran for help none of us could catch up with him (I do have teleportation but I don't know where he went and with that I can't find him).

"Well, Who's next on the list of heroes we can fight? Who has a cool name?" William asked me. So, I started looking through the list and found one so bad it made me burst in to tears.

"Well, there's somebody called "Speed 'o' sound sonic, that should be interesting!" I jokingly cackled. I've never heard such a bad hero name before, like seriously at least be interesting. "Oh my gosh, there's somebody else just called "caped baldy" that sounds hilariously dumb".

"Well, that caped baldy guy is a little bit low on the rankings, Speed 'o' sound sonic is higher maybe they'll be an actual challenge," William commented surprisingly seriously. It seemed weird that there would be so many weird and redundant hero names but to Sonic we traveled. Apparently Sonic was currently on a mission as the bodyguard of "Hammerhead". They're mainly doing it just as a bit of an apology and apparently rank 3 Bang asked them to do it, so it makes sense.

It just seems weird for a hero to bodyguard to villain…


End file.
